


Bonus round 2 - fill 1

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Festivals, Kimono, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ocean, Summer, Swimming, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5070366#cmt5070366">an image of Rin and Haru in yukata at the summer squid festival in Iwatobi</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 2 - fill 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this image:

They're back in Iwatobi for the annual squid festival and it's hot as hell. 

Rin’s not feeling too bad - it's unusually humid for the seaside town but nothing he hasn't dealt with in Sydney - but Haruka is suffering. 

The evening is lit by hundreds of lanterns and stall lights. Children in sandals and colorful yukata tear through the crowd, laughing, jostling for candy and prizes. Haruka is eating shaved ice in an obvious attempt to cool himself down. 

Rin, who's rejoining him with a piping hot skewer of grilled squid, pushes up his sleeves and leans a bare arm on the sweat-damp shoulder of Haruka's own navy yukata. Haruka physically recoils. Rin laughs and leans in closer. 

“Haruuu, what's the matter? It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?”

Haruka sticks another spoonful of shaved ice in his mouth and gives no indication of having heard. Rin watches a bead of sweat run down the side of his neck and represses an urge to lick it off. 

“Where'd everybody go?” he asks instead, peering through the crowd for their comrades. “They were here a minute ago.”

“Rei and Nagisa have a race tomorrow. They walked your sister to the train. She said to tell you goodnight.”

“Oh,” says Rin. “Huh. Well, we'll see them tomorrow at their event. What about Makoto and the twins?” He tests his squid-on-a-stick, but it's still too hot to eat. 

“The twins are in middle school. It's their bedtime.”

Rin nods, considers, grins. “Then I guess it's just you and me now, eh?”

Haruka takes another bite before replying. “And a few hundred festival-goers.”

“How romantic….”

Haruka just glares. 

But Rin’s got his attention now, and he aims to keep it, so he slides his mouth over the squid slowly and takes a bite, showing his teeth. He doesn’t look at Haruka, but can tell he’s watching. He chews, swallows, does it again. Then he looks over and blows Haruka a kiss. 

Haruka glares harder and turns away.

Then Rin leans in and mutters, “Let’s get out of here. I wanna swim with you,” and Haruka’s demeanor suddenly changes. Wordlessly, he deposits the dregs of blue slush from his shaved ice into a bin and heads briskly for the exit. Rin takes a bite of barbecue squid and follows his lead, smirking. 

The path down to the ocean winds down a hillside to some stone steps, crosses a street, and then opens onto the sand. Haruka kicks off his wooden sandals and leaves them by the cement curb. He trots off across the beach. It’s late, and the bright full moon silhouettes him against the dark water. Rin tosses his spent skewer into a wastebasket, scoops up Haruka's sandals, and follows him. Haruka is shin-deep in the water when Rin calls out to him. 

“Haru, wait.” 

Haruka spares him a glance over his shoulder before taking three running steps and launching himself into the waves.

Rin _tsk_ s, throws his and Haruka’s sandals up the beach, and jogs in after him. The tide is high and the water is warmer than usual from the heat of the sand. By the time he catches up, Haruka’s pale face is the only bright spot in the moonlit surf, floating on his back out past the breaking waves. Rin treads water.

“Swimming in yukata, huh?”

Haruka doesn’t open his eyes. “It was already wet.”

Rin reaches a hand under Haruka’s neck and brings their mouths together. Haruka starts and blinks, and then he relaxes and rolls out of his float to kiss Rin back properly. He tastes like pineapple, coconut, citrus, all the flavors of his syrupy shaved ice. Rin’s never cared much for sweets but he’s been craving this all evening.

“Haru,” mutters Rin, treading water and kissing his mouth, jaw, neck, “Haru, c’mon,” and Haruka kicks both legs out from the fabric wrapping heavily around them to curl a leg around Rin’s hip. Rin groans and forgets to keep kicking, and for a moment they both start to sink. Haruka pulls off him, swims around behind him, bites the nape of his neck before Rin even turns around. Rin sucks in a breath, sputters, sprays out water. So much for acting cool.

“Haru,” he says again, quiet against the crash and hiss of the surf, and Haruka kisses him behind the ear. The reflection of the moon ripples across the surface of the sea, and they are alone and afloat in the balmy evening, far from the last few flickering lights of the festival up on the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> justgiveup.jpg
> 
> this wasn't the original ending, sorry it's abrupt, the ending I was working on went way off the rails. hoping to write the smut scene I had initially envisioned for it after SASO has finished.


End file.
